Flashback
by moot8D
Summary: One-shot inspired by After School - Flashback. AU and PWP


The bass pumped as everyone was in their own little world, including myself. The world ever seemed to be this amazing, tonight must be special but I can't put my finger on why. The bass dropped and the bodies began to move a different way, becoming one with the beat and letting it control them. I didn't care nor did I mind that I didn't know that who was pressed against me from all angles. I love the clubs' energy, how no one knows the meaning of personal space, and the way the music feels going through-out your body.

I finally found that boy at the bar chatting up the bartender. I love it when he's drunk, his shy personality just goes out the window and becomes the horniest thing to exist and I love taking advantage of that. He hasn't changed a bit.

Walking up behind him, I wrap my arms around his waist and push my hands through his shirt to rub against his hip bones. He moulds to my body, knowing that it could only one person who would to this to him.

"Finally found you, let's have some fun," I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. He gave a grunt in response. He sculled the rest of his drink and grabbed my hand and led me to one of the many rooms we frequent in the past. We had a secret rule once we entered these back rooms; we never speak what happens in them. Goten dragged me one of my favourite rooms (he still remembered), the walls were a dark red with a grand chandelier right in the middle of the high ceiling. Dark lacquered wooden floorboards made the gothic 4-poster bed stand out even more then what it already does. This room made me feel like a king.

"I've missed you, Goten." I say, holding his drunken body against mine. Grabbing his chin firmly and smashed my lips onto his, something that I've been deprived of for months. "Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry... I've been busy." _Lies._

I quickly get rid of his shirt and he does the same to me, the slight chill of the night air makes the hairs of the back of my neck stand up, but Goten doesn't seem to be affected by it.

"I've missed this..." I make quick work with familiarising myself with his body again. Oh, how I've truly missed his him. Smashing my lips onto his without giving it another thought about it, the younger moans deeply, making lose my mind all together.

"I've missed you too, Trunks." Goten manages to say. The younger sure knows what buttons to press to make me frustrated as he slowly ghost the pads of his finger tips all up my side, making my whole body go hyper-sensitive. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and stared right at me. "You don't believe what she told you, do you?" He asked, "I don't know. I- ah, fuck, just don't let me down again. Enough talking."

Grabbing his body and stumbling towards the bed, and managing to get out of our pants. I pushed him so he was laying flat on his back and I nested on my knees in between his legs.

I shoved my fingers in his face and he knew what exactly what to do. There was no need to be slow with him. I make the younger hold his legs up giving me full access, shoving in two fingers without caring if I hurt him or not. I wanted Goten to feel pain, even it wasn't the type of pain he put me through.

"Fuck!" Goten squeaked, scrunching up his face in pain. _Good._

Taking out my fingers and hastily replacing them with my cock. The head was barely in before he arched off the mattress in complete pain, but he knew better to say anything about it. I started to hammer into him like no tomorrow, he deserved this, and I just wanted a quick fuck.

A tear slipped down his cheek, I wiped it away. I didn't want to make him cry. Slowing down the pace, making him wrap his legs around my waist.

I kissed him slowly, and passionately "I'm sorry," I whisper, "Forgive me, please?" The younger questioned "... forgiven" _those words were hard to say._

We resumed back to our kissing, now with a different feel to the air.

I must have hit that spot inside him because now he arched off the bed in pleasure. "There! Right there Trunks!"

His deep voice filled the air as I kept thrusting in him at this angle "Shit, I'm close." I warn the boy beneath me, quickly grabbing his neglected member with pre-cum oozing from it and pumped him as fast as humanly possible. Seconds later Goten came all over my hand and our stomachs quickly followed by my own.

I lay beside him, threading my fingers through his dishevelled hair trying to regain my breath. "I still love you, you know." I confessed "I know." He replied. Goten rolled onto his side facing me "let's go back to when we first met, our lives were much simpler then." He nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "I'd like that, Goten."

-x-

This doesn't make any sense at all really, I just randomly wrote it. Inspired by listening to After School – Flashback on repeat for a few hours lol read the lyrics and this story might make more sense... (doubt it ) D:

I had another story 'This love will take me to my grave' but it got deleted off the site TwT not sure if I want to type it all again, sorry for not posting another story sooner

I have school holidays coming up in a week, hopefully I'll find my liking for writing again... I miss it

Thanks for reading!


End file.
